I'm Watching You
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: She is just an ordinary friend, just a partner for some research. But since when she starts to watch him? To pay more attention to him? To give him a sign that she will be there for him as well but she must remember that she is not that person.


**DISCLAIMER: KIDOU SENSHI GUNDAM SEED BELONG TO SUNRISE.**

 **WARNING: OOC!**

* * *

 **I'm Watching You**

 **By Fuyu Aki**

Gadis berambut pirang itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kayu berwarna abu pucat dan tangannya pun menggenggam kenop pintu yang diputar itu dengan erat. Dia merasa tegang. Di balik pintu itu, terdengar suara canda tawa dan obrolan yang suara-suaranya cukup saru namun ia masih dapat menebak siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

 _Dia akan menikah dan yah….seperti ini kondisiku sekarang._

Ucapan singkat padat jelas dari seseorang yang dia kenal terlintas terus di dalam pikirannya. Mungkin hal tersebut bukan urusannya mengingat ucapan tersebut hanya seperti keluhan sesaat. Hanya? Apakah benar? Bukankah dia merasa berat karena dia kenal dengan orang yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dan dia dekat dengan orang tersebut akhir-akhir ini? Tapi, mengapa dia merasa sangat tegang dan gugup? Ini bukan kali pertama orang itu mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada dirinya.

Tanpa sadar dirinya tenggelam dalam alam pikirannya sendiri sampai akhirnya pintu abu-abu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan hampir saja dirinya terkena pintu tersebut kalau dia tidak memilki reflek yang bagus. "Cagalli!?" orang yang membuka pintu tersebut juga sama kagetnya dengan gadis berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Cagalli itu.

"Hai, Ath…" sapa gadis itu pada pemuda bersurai biru tua yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya sambil membuka pintu.

"Apa kau sudah lama berdiri disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau mau masuk masuk saja, kau sudah kami anggap seperti bagian dari lab ini. Kau tahu itu kan? Jadi, kau tidak perlu sungkan lagi. Aku terkadang heran dengan sikapmu itu." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Ada siapa Athrun?" terdengar suara pria tua yang tegas dari dalam ruangan.

Pemuda bernama Athrun itu seakan lupa dengan tujuan dia membuka pintu dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan. "Cagalli, Pak Profesor!" jawabnya sambil segera kembali ke kursinya dan juga kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Cagalli mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum kepada orang-orang selain Athrun di lab tersebut yang juga dia kenal cukup baik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak Cagalli?" sapaan sekaligus pertanyaan dari profesor di ruangan itu segera membuat Cagalli menghampiri pria tua yang membawahi lab tersebut dan memberi salam hormat kepadanya.

"Baik Pak Profesor Kato. Saya hari ini datang kemari untuk membicarakan proyek kecil-kecilan dengan Athrun dan juga mengenai paper yang dia submit beberapa waktu lalu. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk dijadikan pengalaman penelitian," jelas Cagalli sehingga tidak dikira seperti tamu tak diundang atau orang yang asal datang tanpa mengerjakan apapun.

Profesor yang ternyata bernama Kato itupun tersenyum. "Kalian ini unik ya, benar-benar tim yang bisa bekerja sama dengan baik," pujinya. Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan tersipu. Cagalli lalu membungkukkan badan sedikit dan memberi tanda pamit untuk segera kembali ke meja kerja Athrun dan mengambil kursi yang ada di dekat pemuda itu dan tanpa perintah apa-apa duduk disebelahnya.

"Hey!" sapa Cagalli untuk menarik perhatian Athrun yang sedang fokus dengan layar laptopnya.

"Hey!" balas Athrun dan matanya tidak lepas dari laptop dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan paper untuk konferensi bulan depan?" tanya Cagalli. Ya, memang itulah alasan dia datang ke lab hari ini. Untuk membicarakan paper penelitian. Athrun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia tetap fokus dengan layar laptopnya. "Ath?" Cagalli memanggilnya lagi untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. Cagalli menghela napas, sudah dia duga. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Apa kau sudah siap untuk acaramu sendiri? Kau juga sedang ada proyek yang lain kan?" tanya Athrun.

"Itu ya itu, ini ya ini. Lebih baik sekarang kita fokus dengan apa yang harus kita kerjakan sekarang," jawab Cagalli singkat padat dan jelas.

Athrun lalu segera menurunkan layar laptopnya, membiarkannya dalam kondisi sleep. Dia lalu berdiri, "Aku mau makan siang, kau mau ikut? Sekalian kita bicarakan tentang paper itu." Dia langsung ke tempat gantungan baju dan mengambil jaket hijau zamrud yang memang dia sering pakai. "Ayo!" ajaknya lagi pada Cagalli.

* * *

Selama makan siang, Cagalli membiarkan Athrun untuk menghabiskan makanannya dahulu. Pemuda itu kelihatannya tidak sarapan. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya Athrun pada Cagalli yang hanya memesan minuman.

"Aku sudah makan siang sebelum ke lab," jawab Cagalli. Seperti biasa, Athrun selalu menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Kau harus makan. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau terlihat kurus?" Athrun memegang lengan Cagalli yang ya memang sangat kurus. Dan seperti biasa dia selalu komplain mengenai hal itu. "Lihat, kau sangat kurus Cags!"

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa! Dan aku memang selalu seperti ini, kau tahu itu kan!?" Cagalli segera menepis tangan Athrun dan berdalih memberikan alasan biar pemuda itu diam, seperti biasa.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu, kau harus tahu itu!" teguran yang sama seperti biasa.

"Iya, baik Tuan Zala!" dan balasan yang sama seperti biasa dari mulut Cagalli. Dan mereka pun melalui hari mereka dengan biasa.

* * *

Cagalli merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dan memeluk boneka kucing kesayangannya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan tatapannya lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai melihat pemuda itu dari sisi yang berbeda. Cagalli bukanlah tipe orang yang terbuka dengan mudah tapi dia adalah tipe yang mengamati dan memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya ketika dia sedang fokus. Awalnya pemuda itu bukanlah objek utama yang dia amati.

Tapi sejak kapan dia mulai memperhatikannya? Apa mulai dari ketika dia mulai cerita tentang orang itu? Kalau dipikir-pikir, lucu juga. Dia berkenalan dengan pemuda yang pada awalnya hanya untuk keperluan penelitian, iya penelitian tidak lebih tidak kurang. Awalnya dia adalah pemuda yang serius dan sangat berdedikasi dan juga seorang gentleman yang bertanggung jawab. Hingga akhirnya terjadi kejadian itu.

" _Kau kenal Lacus?" tanya Athrun ketika mereka sedang mempersiapkan material untuk eksperimen._

 _Cagalli mengangguk, "Iya, dia temanku dari jaman di Junior High School dulu dan kami berteman baik. Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Lacus? Dan kenapa kau tahu aku kenal dengannya?"_

 _Pemuda itu langsung memperlihatkan senyum pahit, senyum yang terlihat tulus namun Cagalli tahu ada makna lain dibalik senyuman itu. "Hahaha….." tiba-tiba Athrun tertawa lepas dan kembali fokus pada bahan kimia yang sedang dia pegang. Cagalli hanya bisa terkejut dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Athrun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cagalli, "Lacus itu seseorang yang pernah berada di tempat yang khusus di hatiku," bisiknya_

 _Seketika itu Cagalli merasa dunianya kacau. Berbagai macam lembaran lama kehidupannya seakan-akan terbuka secara dipaksa dan begitu dia ingat akan suatu kejadian, dia segera menatap Athrun dengan wajah terkejut. "Jadi kau adalah si Tuan Haro itu!?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Kau…kau yang membuatkan Lacus para robot Haro dan yang…yang sering menemani Lacus selama masa kuliah kan? Berarti kita pernah bertemu, tunggu….kau bukan orang yang memberikan tumpangan saat aku kehujanan di galeri kampus setelah pameran akhir program studi desain kan?" Cagalli tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Rentetan pertanyaan Cagalli pun juga membuat Athrun terkejut._

" _Jadi kau….kau si tomboy yang kata Lacus bersikap gentleman layaknya laki-laki padahal kau perempuan itu!?" Cagalli lalu menyikut tangan Athrun, "Hey! Itu benarkan!? Kau bahkan lebih cowok dibandingkan cowok disekitarmu."_

" _Terima kasih Tuan, entah untuk sindiran atau pujian yang keluar dari mulutmu itu. Namun aku tidak suka laki-laki yang pengecut!" Kami berdua pun diam dan langsung tertawa bersama membuat orang-orang yang ada di lab menjadi bingung dengan tingkah kami._

Itu adalah awal, awal dimana dia mulai memperhatikan pemuda itu. Ingin mengenal pemuda itu mengapa wanita sebaik Lacus, mengapa pria sebaik Athrun bisa dekat dan mengapa mereka berdua bisa berpisah. Setelah kejadian itu Cagalli berusaha untuk professional dengan menghormati perasaan Athrun. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya mengenai hubungan mereka dan bahkan sebenarnya Cagalli masih berhubungan dengan Lacus, ketika bersama dengan Lacus Cagalli juga melakukan hal yang sama, tidak bertanya pada Lacus mengapa mereka berpisah.

* * *

Selama mengerjakan penelitian Cagalli tidak melepas perhatiannya dari pemuda itu. Mulai dari cara dia bersikap, bertutur kata, dan khususnya memperlakukan wanita dia memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana dia berusaha untuk memahami dunia Cagalli yang beda dengan dirinya, memperhatikan bagaimana dia berusaha memberikan nasihat yang baik ketika Cagalli sedang patah semangat, memperhatikan bahwa dia sangat berbeda dengan pria-pria yang Cagalli kenal selama ini.

Tapi, bukankah terlalu berlebihan apabila dia memperhatikannya dengan sangat cermat? Apa alasan dia mulai memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan lebih perhatian dan lebih cermat? Mulai memperhatikan apa yang pemuda itu suka dan tidak, mulai dari makanan, warna, barang, film dan yang lainnya bahkan mulai memperhatikan setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan untuk dirinya. Apakah karena penelitian miliknya yang sudah selesai dan secara tiba-tiba Athrun menjadi lebih santai dan easy going dari biasanya? Apakah sahutan dari teman-temannya yang bilang kalau mereka terlihat sangat serasi dan cocok bahkan bisa dianggap memiliki pemikiran yang sama? Bahkan Asagi salah satu sahabat Cagalli mengatakan bahwa Athrun sangat dipercaya dan Cagalli bisa dengan sangat terbuka untuk bercerita dengan pemuda itu karena dia memang seperti itu.

Iya, mungkin Cagalli ingin mengobati rasa sakitnya yang dulu. Mencoba untuk melangkah maju dengan membuka lembaran hidup yang baru. Cagalli Yula Athha belajar untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih dalam dan mulai menyukai sosoknya yang memang berbeda dari pria-pria yang dia kenal. Tapi Cagalli tidak ingin banyak berharap karena dia tahu sosok wanita ideal seperti apa yang Athrun harapkan. Tapi biarlah, untuk sekarang biarlah mereka menjadi teman yang baik yang bisa saling mempercayai dan menyemangati satu sama lain. Namun tetap untuk Cagalli, dia belum tentu sosok yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Cagalli. Hingga terjadi kejadian itu.

 _Athrun tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan smartphone nya tepat di depan wajah Cagalli, "Ke..kenapa?" tanya Cagalli._

" _Lihat!"_

 _Cagalli segera mengambil smartphone milik Athrun dan melihat gambar yang ada di layarnya. Undangan pernikahan. Sebuah undangan pernikahan yang bertuliskan nama Lacus Clyne, sahabatnya dengan seseorang yang Lacus percaya sepertinya, Kira Yamato. Aku tidak kenal orang itu, tapi sepertinya dia pria yang baik. "Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Cagalli._

" _Kau tidak tahu? Apa kau diundang?" tanya Athrun._

" _Mungkin, karena aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah mengontak grup alumni atau tidak," jawab Cagalli. Cagalli memperhatikan raut wajah Athrun yang kembali fokus dengan layar smartphone nya, dia terlihat tenang namun Cagalli yakin pasti dia merasakan hal yang lain. Dia masih berharap….itulah yang tersirat di pikiran Cagalli. Athrun masih berharap dan Athrun masih menyayangi Lacus. "Semoga saja ini yang terbaik untuk Lacus," hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Cagalli saat itu._

 _Setelah kejadian itu Cagalli ingat bagaimana Athrun berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia sudah melangkah maju dari sosok Lacus. Bagaimana kegiatan yang Cagalli lakukan pasti mengingatkan dia dengan Lacus karena Lacus juga menyukai dunia tempat Cagalli berkarir tapi Athrun berusaha untuk selalu menunjukkan dirinya baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja kadang-kadang Athrun merasa bahwa ada kesempatan untuk kembali dengan Lacus namun harga dirinya sebagai pria menghalangi mulutnya untuk mengakui kalau dia masih menyayangi Lacus._

 _Dan sesuai dugaan Cagalli, Lacus memberikan undangan untuk dirinya. Walau mereka tidak terlalu dekat sekarang tapi Cagalli tahu, Lacus adalah Lacus yang dia kenal dulu. Gadis yang ramah, lemah lembut, dan baik. Berusaha untuk menghibur Athrun, Cagalli pun mengontak Athrun. Dia tidak bermaksud memanas-manasi pemuda itu, dia ingat bahwa Athrun adalah sosok yang dewasa dan bisa bersikap sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi. Jemarinya mulai menuliskan pesan singkat untuk Athrun._

 _ **Dia mengundangku**_

 _ **Kau datang?**_

 _ **Aku ada program residensi, kau ingat?**_

 _ **Ah iya, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan datang? Kau diundang.**_

 _ **Hmmm….kupertimbangkan walau akhirnya aku yakin aku tidak bisa. Ditambah ada seseorang yang akan datang juga dan aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.**_

 _ **Ya sudah, yang penting kau melakukan yang terbaik untuk kamu Cags.**_

 _ **Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?**_

 _ **Tidak apa-apa.**_

 _ **Ath?**_

 _ **Hanya masih merasa agak kesal.**_

 _ **Ath, sudahlah…..semoga saja ini yang terbaik.**_

 _ **Iya , aku paham mengenai takdir Tuhan tapi tetap ada bagian dari diriku yang tidak bisa mengakuinya.**_

 _ **Sudah malam, lebih baik kau istirahat.**_

 _Dia masih berharap_ ….itulah yang lagi-lagi terlintas di dalam kepala Cagalli. Namun, ada hal lain yang juga terlintas di kepala Cagalli. _Apakah ada satu cara agar kau bisa melihatku? Melihatku sebagai seorang Cagalli Yula Athha karena aku bukanlah seorang Lacus Clyne_. Tapi, apakah ada tempat untuk Cagalli? Selama ini dia memperhatikan pemuda itu memperhatikan bahwa ternyata dia memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan dirinya. Baik, perhatian, pekerja keras, bahkan dari segi nasib mereka mengalami yang serupa. Cagalli ingin rasanya berkata, 'Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan' karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya masih berharap pada seseorang yang mungkin sudah tidak bisa kita raih namun tangan ini masih ingin meraih sosok tersebut. Bahkan apa yang Athrun alami sesungguhnya belum seberapa karena yang Cagalli alami jauh lebih menguji dirinya.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Mengatakan kalau dia dulu juga berharap akan sosok seseorang untuk bisa kembali memperhatikan dirinya namun orang itu sudah memutuskan untuk meraih tangan selain tangannya. Bahkan di hari pernikahannya orang itu mengundang Cagalli. Cagalli mengakui kalau dia salah, dia sempat menepis uluran tangan pemuda itu namun hatinya ternyata masih berharap. Sungguh betapa bodohnya dirinya saat itu. Ditambah hingga saat ini dia masih suka bertemu dengan orang itu karena mereka memiliki hobi dan kesukaan yang sama.

* * *

" _Jadi kau benar-benar tidak datang?" tanya Athrun disela-sela diskusi penelitian mereka._

 _Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku harus pergi residensi dan sebelum acara pernikahan Lacus ada orang menyebalkan yang menghubungiku sehingga semakin memantapkan hatiku untuk tidak datang."_

" _Kenapa dengan orang itu?"_

" _Sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingin membahasnya."_

" _Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya di kondisi tersebut."_

 _Cagalli terkejut mendengar ucapan Athrun, apa maksud pemuda ini? Apakah maksudnya dia pernah mengalami apa yang Cagalli alami? Tapi Cagalli yakin, apa yang dia alami jauh lebih parah. Tapi, mengapa dia berani mengatakan kalimat yang hingga detik ini Cagalli tidak berani untuk mengatakannya. Akhirnya Cagalli pun menceritakan salah satu rahasia yang dia simpan. Sebenarnya sudah bukan rahasia karena orang-orang terdekat Cagalli mengetahuinya, namun khusus untuk lingkaran pertemanannya di lingkaran Athrun hal ini masih rahasia. Bagaimana ada seseorang bernama Yuuna Roma Seiran yang menjadi sosok yang sangat ingin Cagalli hindari. Dan sesuai dugaan Cagalli, Athrun tetaplah Athrun dia hanya memberikan nasihat yang baik namun dia dengan baiknya berusaha membantu Cagalli agar tidak diganggu dengan pria itu. Karena menurut Athrun apa yang pria itu lakukan tidak masuk akal, tidak wajar, dan sangat salah._

" _Kau harus berhati-hati. Pasang dinding yang tinggi untuk pria-pria seperti itu."_

" _Sudah kulakukan…tapi orang itu memang tidak jelas."_

" _Ya sudah, jangan kau respon orang itu."_

Cagalli menghela napas. Dia berubah. Dengan memperhatikan orang itu, dia sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Dia senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Athrun namun dia tidak boleh terlena dan banyak berharap dengan pria itu. Dia yang bahkan dikenal ketus dan jutek oleh teman-teman prianya bisa dengan santai dan tenang menerima nasihat dan masukan dari Athrun. Tapi Cagalli tidak mengganggap hal itu salah. Justru dia merasa tenang dan berpikir pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa mencoba untuk memahami dirinya.

Sedikit harapan dalam dirinya kalau dia bisa mengganti dan mengobati Athrun, menjelaskan kalau semua sudah ada yang mengatur. Menjelaskan kalau rencana Tuhan pasti sangat indah. Menjelaskan kalau dirinya siap mendengar segala keluh kesah Athrun. Menjelaskan kalau dirinya, menerima Athrun apa adanya seperti halnya Athrun yang selalu berusaha untuk menolongnya bahkan ketika tidak diminta sekalipun. Karena memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

* * *

 **Done,**

 **Please don't forget to Review...**


End file.
